


Dead and Alive

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2018 [7]
Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Fantasy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: Prompt: roommate agreement with a ghost





	Dead and Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my 00Q fantasy AU collection. I welcome anyone else who wants to write fics in this universe to check out the [rest of the collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/00QFAU) and start creating.

Q was startled by a knock at the tower door. James must be out hunting if he didn’t get at least a warning. 

He saved his work and walked over to the window. Poking his head out, he looked down to see a woman with frizzled hair and a flowing dress. She stood with one hand on her hip and the other chewing at her fingernails. 

He supposed he shouldn’t yell down, but he did anyways. “Hello! What do you want?”

She looked up in surprise. “You’re the warlock?”

Q rested his elbows on the windowsill. “I am. And you are?”

“Elektra Lorde. I need your help.”

“I’ll be right down.” Q sat back at his table. Something was niggling at him. A funny feeling. He waved his hand and papers fluttered, but nothing came to the front. No notes about this woman forwarded by Tanner. He frowned. Closing his eyes, he pictured her and waved his hands again. No papers mentioning someone of her description. 

Nothing to stop him then. He dictated a voice message to James as he walked down his spiral stairs. At the door, he grabbed his green and black robes and stepped outside. “How can I help?”

“My home is haunted. The ghost keeps slamming the cabinets and breaking teacups. And it keeps moving my clock!” She crossed her arms imperiously. “I want him out.”

“Where do you live?” Q asked. 

“Baizian. It’s not too far to travel.”

“Then let’s go.”

 

She was right, it wasn’t a long trip, but what she wasn’t right about, was the solution to her problem. 

“Renard is a perfectly respectable ghost, you just need to sit down and create a roommate agreement,” Q argued. “No I don’t care about what would happen if your Daddy were here, you came to me for help.”

He eventually drew up an accord between the two inhabitants. It read thusly:

_ In order to cohabitate harmoniously, the undersigned agree to never attempt to hinder free passage in and out of the home. Bedrooms are to be respected as private spaces. Neither shall throw things at or through the other as that results in broken crockery and hurt feelings.  _

_ If Renard wishes to communicate with Elektra, he shall do so by writing on the wall only in the magic pens provided by Q, not in oil. If Elektra wishes to communicate with Renard, she shall do so by writing a note and attaching it to the same wall.  _

_ Elektra shall not use pinewood scented cleaning spells. Renard shall not sit on/inside potential suitors. Elektra shall purchase a loudly ticking clock for Renard, who will then leave all other clocks undisturbed. _

The document was then signed in a curly script by Elektra and a burn mark from a levitated flame by Renard. 

Q then washed his hands of them and began the walk home. He was glad James was too large to share a living space with him anymore. 


End file.
